Yakker FTW!
Yakker FTW! is the fourth substory for Shun Akiyama and the fourth overall in Yakuza: Dead Souls. Plot While passing Yoshida Batting Center, Akiyama overhears a young man mention zombies and decides to ask him where he heard about them. The excited man talks about a microblogging service called Yakker and an apparently attractive woman who had announced that she was trapped in the quarantine zone. Many men had already announced their intention to go into the quarantine zone and rescue her, thinking they would have a chance of hooking up with her afterwards. The young man shows Akiyama the mystery woman's Yakker account so he too can follow her. He checks her latest "yaks" and sees that she is currently hiding on Tenkaichi Street. Akiyama is intrigued to see what she looks like and decides to enter the quarantine zone to investigate. Upon arriving at the south end of Tenkaichi Street, Akiyama is met by the young man from before who introduces himself as Shimizu. Shimizu has found a gun to defend himself with and is also looking for the woman. Both men check Yakker for updates as there is no sign of a "damsel in distress" on Tenkaichi Street. They see that she has made her way to Theater Square and has somehow ended up naked. Shimizu excitedly dashes towards Theater Square and Akiyama follows. Outside the Gelateria, Akiyama is stopped by a pudgy man who is also looking for the naked woman and claims that he will find her first. Akiyama begins to feel a competitive urge and hurries to Theater Square where he meets two more men looking for the woman. They check Yakker and see that the woman is now in the Theater Underground. Just as Akiyama is about to head underground, he is approached by three men, the Shibata brothers, who claim that the woman belongs to them. They threaten to hurt Akiyama but Shimizu arrives and reminds them of the reason they are all in the quarantine zone as well as noting that them fighting gives him more of a chance to succeed. The Shibata brothers head underground, with Akiyama and Shimizu close behind. Akiyama and Shimizu decide to partner up. As they make their way deeper underground they periodically meet the men from the surface, who have either given up searching or are unable to continue due to running out of ammo. The Shibata brothers let Akiyama and Shimizu know that the woman is in the DVD shop but the door is surrounded by zombies. Akiyama and Shimizu proceed to defeat all of the zombies. All of the men who had been searching for the naked woman surround the door the the DVD shop: the Pudgy Man, the Shameless Man, the Calm Man, the Oldest Shibata Brother, the Middle Shibata Brother, the Youngest Shibata Brother, Shimizu, and Akiyama. For successfully clearing the area, Akiyama and Shimizu are granted the honour of going into the DVD shop first. Akiyama lets Shimizu go ahead. Inside the DVD shop, the group of men stand silent or fidget awkwardly; there is someone in the shop, and they are naked, but they are a man. The naked man reveals that he had posed as a woman thinking that it was the only way someone would be persuaded to rescue him. When asked why he was naked, he replies that he lied about being a girl so he figured he would at least live up to the naked part. Navigation Category:Yakuza: Dead Souls Substories